


Daughter of the Cursed Child

by Angrykarin666



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Female Inuyasha, Gen, M/M, Youkai Higurashi Kagome, child Higurashi Kagome, for one character, for the majority of yyh canon, half-demon Kagome Higurashi, parent Hiei, some pairings are past only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Hiei wasn't sure what he expected Team Toguro to hold against him to ensure he enrolled into the Dark tournament. Based on his teammates he had assumed they would threaten Yukina... A child's life was the last thing he expected to be at risk because of him.Or; a Hiei is Kagome's father AU that goes through both YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha's plots.





	1. The yokai and the miko

Hiei growled as he prowled around Tokyo, internally fuming over the gall of that fox. How dare he refuse to work with him! To think that the mighty Youko Kurama has fallen so far as to live like a human... Disgusting. Finding a place suitable enough to rest, in the boughs of a large tree as was preferred by the male koorime, the yokai laid his back against the trunk and relaxed. Well, relaxed as much as he dared in a place like this.

Few if any yokai were daring enough to step foot in shrine grounds, and most priests and priestesses these days weren't powerful enough to exercise a demon of Hiei's caliber. 

The fire apparition had barely been there for an hour, as close to dozing as he ever got, when a voice called. "Well, this isn't something you see everyday. What brings a guy like you to our shrine?" Red eyes snapping open Hiei glanced to the source and found a dark brown haired woman in miko garb staring directly at him. He debated leaving when the miko called up to him again "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, and you can stay if you want, I was just curious as to why a yokai would willingly want to sleep in a holy place like this. Most demons can't stand being near the Goshinboku, much less sleep in it."

Sighing and equally curious as to how a miko in this day and age not only sensed him, but is completely unbothered by his presence, the koorime jumped out of the tree to stand before the brunette. He took a particularly odd thrill in the way her blue eyes widened in surprise at his appearance and speed. "I trusted no other yokai would follow me here." It was barely an explanation, but that didn't seem to bother the miko.

"Hmm... I guess that makes sense." She said with a smile that almost burned in its sincere warmth. "You can keep sleeping there if you want. If the Goshinboku doesn't mind you in its branches than you're welcome to stay there all you like."

"Hn." Hiei's lack of response didn't seem to bother the miko, nor did the way he seemed to vanish when another human girl ran around the corner of the temple in search of the brunette.  The other female looked remarkably like the miko, only her equally wavy brown hair was cut shorter and her eyes were brown rather than blue. "Midoriko-nee, do you know where father went?" Ah sisters, that explained it.

"He went to pester Nii-san at work for not being home enough... Something about wanting grandkids from you two before he's 80." At the other woman's embarrassed flush and smacking of the miko's, Midoriko's, arm Hiei found himself smirking much the same way the blue eyed human was. "What! It's true Hikari! You know how father is!"

As the pair of women walked away Midoriko's azure eyes moved to stare directly at him, a smile on her face as she waved to him in a friendly and playful way he'd recognized from years of people watching but never experienced personally. 

 

What a strange woman that miko was.

 

\----

 

Hiei had found himself making a habit of coming back to the Higurashi Shrine, as he'd found out it was called, to talk to the strange miko often. Midoriko was an odd woman, and remarkably powerful for a miko in this day and age, but she was ridiculously trusting. The brunette was friendly towards **him** of all demons, it was enough to make him laugh. But no matter how many times he told himself he was being foolish for humoring her, that he was only accompanying her out of boredom and curiosity, deep down he knew that he was actually fond of Midoriko.

The flame apparition had shared stories of his past with her; his lineage, his twin sister, his horrid and bloody existence in makai. Things he had never told anyone, save the demon who implanted his Jagan of course - though his admission to the surgeon was reluctant and necessary.

Spilling his guts to Midoriko was voluntary.

 

Against all odds the male koorime actually trusted the miko... More than that he **liked** her. More than he'd ever liked anyone before. 

 

Hiei shouldn't have been surprised when he found himself in her bed. And in a way he wasn't... But the apparition knew that they shouldn't, couldn't, remain like this. A miko and a yokai together was a laughable idea at best. The two of them could destroy each other, easily. And that isn't even counting how dangerous it would be if Reikai discovered Midoriko's folly in laying with a demon, a demon like himself no less.

So he left. No note, no explanation, a clean break. It was for the best... At least, he thought so.

 

Hiei had never imagined what he would be leaving behind that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys want to read this just as much as I want to write it.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be much longer, this is just a prologue of sorts. And yes, Kagome's mom is named after and looks like the miko who made the Shikon no tama. Meanwhile Mama Higurashi is named Hikari and is Kagome's aunt.


	2. Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiei discovers that his plan to leave Midoriko didn't go quite as well as he expected... How exactly is he supposed to handle being a parent?

Being trapped as an agent of Reikai was perhaps not the **worst** punishment Hiei could have suffered for stealing from their treasury, though it was far from enjoyable. The flame apparition's only consolation was that Koenma was far from the worst boss he'd served in his life so far. That and his employment often had him working with Kurama and Yuusuke.

Kuwabara meanwhile he could have lived without, especially since the great oaf had taken a fancy to Yukina. The male koorime honestly doesn't know how or why his twin puts up with the teen...

Speaking of Yukina, Hiei had been absolutely certain that his sister was and would forever remain the only person that could be used as leverage against him. Reikai still used her to threaten him into compliance if needed after all. But judging by the message the Toguro brothers had sent to him to ensure he enters the upcoming Dark Tournament that wasn't the case anymore... Apparently he'd left Midoriko with more than fond memories when he left her. 

Hiei's red eyes scanned the familiar surroundings of Higurashi Shrine as he strolled up the stairs like the humans passing him the opposite direction. No one batted an eye at him, a demon, as he entered such a holy place. Well... That isn't entirely true. The raven haired demon resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sensed his teammates pathetic attempts at following him stealthily. Kurama might have succeeded, had he been alone, but with Yuusuke and Kuwabara tagging along it was easy to tell they were following. 

At this point he didn't care if they did.

Pausing to pat the Goshinboku as he passed, greeting it as an old friend, the koorime walked up to the temple house and knocked on the door. Crossing his arms as he waits Hiei prevents himself from glancing at the trio of teens trying (and failing) to avoid him detecting them. Soon enough a familiar face, to him anyway, opens the door. He was a little older than Midoriko was, with black hair instead of brown, but his curious blue eyes were the same shade hers were. "May I help you?"

"Is Midoriko home?"

The man froze, scanning Hiei's features far more suspiciously as he replied "And why exactly do you want to to see my sister?" 

"I-" the jagan user didn't know how to respond to that, his throat tightening. "I didn't know... About Kagome, I mean. I just found out about her." 

"You're Hiei, aren't you." At the demon's nod the man sighed, moving aside to let the shorter man in. "Come on, i'll go get them."

"Thank you."

As the door closed, leaving his teammates waiting outside and empty handed for the moment, Hiei smiled to himself. Following Midoriko's brother to the living room, which held a pregnant Hikari and wary looking old monk, the apparition forced himself to relax. "Who is this dear?" the woman asked, earning a weak smile from her husband "This is Hiei." recognition flashed across the pair's faces at his name, upon seeing it the man continued "He **just** found out about Kagome." Like magic their expressions were far less hostile than before, though the old monk still looked somewhat put off by Hiei's presence. 

"I'll go get them, wait here." As the human man left his wife waved the koorime over, grabbing a book of some sort off the bookshelf next to her as he reluctantly approached and sat next to her as she motioned him to do. Opening the book for him to read he noticed it was full of photographs; Midoriko during her pregnancy, a grainy black and white image that he recognized as an ultrasound photo, and a large collection of snap-shots labelled "Kagome" from her birth to current day. What drew his eye most was the one demonic feature it seemed his daughter (god that felt weird to think, he couldn't believe **he** had a daughter!) seemed to take from him... A third eye. 

Well... Shigure **did** say there might be unforeseen side-effects from doing the procedure while he was so young. 

Sensing familiar reiki Hiei handed the album back to the pregnant woman, turning his undivided attention to the miko - his miko. "Hello Midoriko..." The brunette's blue eyes watered as she realized just who had come to visit her, asking to see her daughter. The 5 year old she was currently tucking to her chest possessively. "You- You're back? Why?" 

"I only left because I thought you would be better off without me drawing attention to you. If I knew about Kagome I never would have gone."

Searching him with both her eyes and her reiki for sincerity the miko sighed. "Come here then..." 

 

The speed with which he moved to the brunette's side startled all save Midoriko, who giggled fondly. "Excited are we?" 

"Hn." 

Rolling her sky blue eyes the woman bowed slightly to hand the young girl to her father, stepping back to drink in the sight. Hiei was openly uncomfortable with holding something as fragile as the 5 year old. Looking at how the girl fit in his arms Midoriko chuckled, it seems her belief that her daughter would take after the fire apparition in height was true; Kagome looked far less tiny compared her father than she did herself. 

Kagome's blue eyes matched Midoriko's in color, but were the same shape and size as Hiei's. And while her hair was long and held a slight wave to it Kagome's hair was the same pitch black as the demon's was, baring the same untamable wildness to it... At least in the bangs. Her third eye was covered much the same way Hiei's own was, at least until he'd asked the child to see it. The pair ended up staring at each other's matching violet eyes, though Kagome's had a slight pinkish tinge to her own.

When Hiei finally spoke it brought a smile to Midoriko's face "She's beautiful..."

 

\----

 

 As they waited (somewhat impatiently in Kuwabara and Yuusuke's case) for Hiei to return so they could find out why exactly the demon was visiting a shrine of all places Kurama placed a hand on the Goshinboku he saw the shorter male pat fondly. It was a powerful tree, ancient in a way that few in human world were anymore. He could feel its energy brushing against his own and relaxing when it realized he was here with peaceful intentions... The thrum of its energy across his own left the kitsune with the impression that the tree could read his very soul.

Before the fox could ponder the tree any further the temple door opened. There stood Hiei, far more calm than any of his fellow spirit detectives had seen him before, with a beautiful brunette woman and a small child. The woman's blue eyes fell on the three of them, sparkling in mirth as she spoke "These would be your teammates then?"

"Hn." 

Rolling her eyes fondly the woman waved to them "I'm Higurashi Midoriko, I take it i'll be seeing a lot of you three in the future."

"Kurama." the redhead replied with a fond smile. 

"Kuwabara Kazuma." 

"Urameshi Yuusuke."

Dark eyes falling on the tiny girl peeking at them from behind Hiei's leg Kuwabara crouches down with a goofy grin on his face. "And who's this?"

The flame apparition huffs and places a hand on the child's head, earning a precious smile from the girl. "This is Kagome, my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum BUM!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it then that cliff hanger. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise.


	3. Family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Spirit Detectives' reactions to Hiei being a parent and Kagome.

While the trio of teens stood gobsmacked on the stoop Midoriko giggled and turned to go back indoors. "I'll be right back, I just need to pack her a bag. Kagome, stay with your father."

"Mm-kay." the toddler replied, clinging to the flame apparition's leg as she did. Her large blue eyes stared at the teens, Kurama especially, before a bright toothy smile stretched across her face. "I like you, you're good people."

Kuwabara broke out of his stupor to preen, chest puffing up in pride as he struck a ridiculous pose. "Yeah, well... Not just anyone has what it takes to be heroes like us, y'know. We've saved the world, like, a million times!" 

Before his daughter could get too excited by the redhead's bragging Hiei butted in "I would appreciate if you didn't lie to my daughter." Adding quickly when he noticed her eyes glitter with the hint of tears not quite human "We've only saved the world a dozen times, at most." Still an exaggeration, but far closer to truth than the psychic's laughable claim. The look of awe on Kagome's face was worth it though.

Noticing the tiny hanyou's fascination with Kurama specifically Yuusuke teased "Looks like someone has her first crush!~" He ruffled the girl's black hair playfully as he added "Kurama looks pretty cool, huh?" earning a shy nod and giggle of "I like his ears and tails. I've never seen a kitsune before."

The fox in question's green eyes widened "You can see my kitsune features?!"

Kagome nodded, replying blankly "Of course I can, can't everyone?"

Kurama didn't really know how to respond to that. Thankfully for him he didn't have to, since the child's mother returned with a laugh. "No sweetheart, I don't think most people **can** see him like we do."

Midoriko handed Hiei a full yellow backpack, which the male koorime recognized from some of his previous visits to the shrine. "That should be all you'll need. It's some clothes, a few books to keep her entertained, a pack of cards, snacks, a water bottle, a flashlight, and..." Reaching behind herself the miko pulled a plush rabbit with black fur, shiny red eyes, a white star-shaped patch on its belly, and a purple gem in the middle of its forehead into view. Upon spotting it Kagome let out a squeal of delight and snatched the toy from her mother's grasp to smother it with affection.

"What is **that**?" Hiei asked with an expression that would be cute if it didn't imply something so sad - utter confusion. Midoriko smiled " **That** is Kagome's favorite toy. I made it for her before she was born. I modeled him after you so that, in a way, she'd have you around growing up." 

"His name's Atsuo!" the toddler exclaims as she holds him up for her father to see better. 

After a brief moment of staring at it Hiei turned to the brunette woman and asked "Why a rabbit?" The miko giggled "They're small, resilient, and remarkably fast. All things that describe you as well... They're also **really** cute." 

The flame apparition flushed red at his mate's playful words, the flush darkening when his teammates laughed at the comparison. 

 

He was **not** cute! 

Jumping slightly at the familiar feeling of Midoriko's arms wrapping around his shoulders Hiei craned his neck to lock eyes with the miko. "I'll see you as soon as i've prepared for the trip. It shouldn't take me more than a few days." With a brief kiss to the top of his head, a display of affection he'd secretly missed from his visits to the shrine so long ago, the brunette pulled away from him. "You two have fun."

At her words Yuusuke asked "Trip? What trip?" causing the woman to chuckle. "When we go to the Dark Tournament of course. You didn't think i'd miss watching you compete, did you?"

As the spirit detective did a decent impression of a fish Kuwabara shrieked "But the arena will be packed full of demons!"

Midoriko wore a grin that would make a kitsune proud "True... But i'm a miko." For a brief moment the woman let the full weight of her reiki flow through the area, leaving the boys shuddering under the sheer power washing over them, before suppressing it again. "I'd like to see them **try** to stop me."

Waving at the group she went back inside, leaving the others alone. Picking up his daughter Hiei wondered where exactly he could find to stay, since most of his usual haunts were not exactly suitable with a child in tow... Maybe he could stay at Genkai's with his twin. As he pondered his options Kuwabara and Yuusuke started to leave, congratulating him on his apparent luck in wooing Midoriko with slaps on the back and ribbing that he was more or less numb to. Kurama meanwhile smiled at him and, as though reading his thoughts, offered once the pair had left earshot "If you are unsure where to go you can stay at my house for a while. Mother has been asking about you since the last time you visited, you know, so she'll be glad to see you again."

Staring at the kitsune in a human body with skeptical red eyes the koorime weighed his options, only to sigh when he glanced at Kagome and saw her pleading at him silently with her sparkling blue eyes to agree. She really liked the fox. "Fine."

The way his daughter beamed in response was worth entertaining the kitsune. 

As they walked to the Minamino household Kurama broke the silence with a teasing "So... A miko Hiei?" The raven growled at his ally "Shut it fox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Hiei and Kagome's stay with Kurama and his mom. It will be full of fluff.
> 
> Hope you guys like this!


	4. The Minamino House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiei and Kagome's stay with Kurama.

Minamino Shiori was exactly as he'd remembered her. The dark haired, gentle woman had met Hiei several times over the years he'd known and been somewhat friendly with the kitsune that was her son. And while she was unaware that her son and his friend were in reality demons, not humans like herself, she was remarkably fond of them. 

Hiei could understand why she liked the fox but her kindness towards him was baffling. 

It was a testament to how accepting Shiori was that, upon seeing Kagome and discovering that she was the shorter male's daughter, she remarked "I guess you really are older than you look Hiei! College age?"

"Older."

"Huh, i'd never have guessed." The woman then asked the tiny girl, upon noting her fixation on her son "Hey Kagome? How would you like to see Shuichi's baby pictures?"

The redhead flushed slightly with a fond yet exasperated expression on his face. "Mother no..." 

"Mother yes, come on!" Noting the kitsune's embarrassment the koorime followed his human mother eagerly. Whatever photographs she'd planned on showing his daughter that weaseled that response from the redhead were sure to be entertaining. And as he sat next to Shiori with Kagome in his lap, taking in the numerous images of the demon fox's human childhood along with the stories each held - many of them adorable or embarrassing - from the human woman he smirked at the now completely flustered teen. 

He was right about them being entertaining.

Soon enough though the woman stopped to prepare dinner, being reminded of the time by the child's stomach warbling loudly. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple bowl of rice topped with some meat and vegetable stir fry, but it tasted delicious. If there was one thing the flame apparition had to give humans it was that their cooking was amazing. Makai and Reikai were simple in their dishes, most of their more complex recipes being adapted from interaction with Ningenkai, while humans had so many recipes and foods that got so much more complex than anything yokai or spirits could make.

It was this skill that helped Midoriko worm her way into Hiei's heart in the first place. She'd fed him quite a bit before he'd taken her as a mate... And now he was thinking about how much he'd missed his miko's cooking.

Damn it...

Glancing at Kagome, who had finished wolfing down her meal just as quickly as he did, the male koorime smiled fondly. For some reason knowing that his daughter had inherited his appetite, even his minor mannerisms to an extent, was immensely satisfying. He was looking forward to teaching her how to hunt and cook her kills, not even realizing the fact he'd learned those skills himself and had never before considered teaching someone how to survive.

In makai you learned on your own or you perished, very few demon's bothering to teach or raise their young. 

Hiei had forgotten that one of those races that did were koorime, his mother's race. It was natural to do so for him, instinctual, but he'd just never had that impulse triggered before. When the flame apparition finally realized the turn his thoughts were taking as he followed Kurama away from the table, getting himself and Kagome ready to sleep in the guest room for the night, his brain short-circuited briefly. Thankfully the fox and his mother were not there to witness his epiphany.

And as the demon lay there on the bed, the too warm for a human but not quite as warm as himself body of his daughter laying on top of him to leech his warmth as she slept, he regarded her with curious red eyes. He'd only known the tiny hanyou for a day, barely known she existed for most of her life so far, and already she was pulling feelings and behaviors from him he'd never known he had. Though in hindsight he probably should have guessed he would carry some instincts from his people, as much as both he and the ice maidens despised the thought of his being one of them.

Loathed as he was to admit it he was a koorime and koorime were parental by nature, they lived for their children and raised them until the day they reached maturity. Some even continued to live with their children when their daughters had daughters of their own, raising their grandchildren alongside their own children in a mirror of human rearing methods. For Hiei to fall into parental habits he once considered entirely foreign or strange compared to his own childhood really shouldn't have been surprising with that in mind.

Sighing and running his fingers through Kagome's long black hair the demon let himself fall into slumber. Hopefully he'll not get too many more instinctual habits popping up from being a parent, the flame apparition isn't sure how many more he could handle. But this one; being eager to care for and teach his offspring? This was an instinct he was glad he possessed.

Teaching Kagome to hunt and fight was a concept that made him more excited than he'd ever felt before in his life.

 

\-----

 

 Kagome loved their stay, brief though it was, at the Minamino house. Kurama and his mother were nice, the former teaching her little things about plants and showing off some illusionary fox magic when the latter was not in viewing distance. The latter meanwhile reminded the hanyou girl of her aunt Hikari, which she'd admitted to the woman's face bluntly in a way that made both Shiori and her son chuckle.

Kagome's bluntness was clearly something she got from Hiei, a fact that seemed to make the flame apparition proud.

As green eyes watched the male koorime caring for and teaching his daughter with a level of care the kitsune had never before seen the other demon use, save for his few interactions with Yukina, a fond smile stretched across his face. Kurama had always known that deep under all the habits his friend had learned to survive in Makai lay his innate koorime instincts, the same ones that made Yukina search for her twin brother who - by all logical reasoning - should be dead by now. The very instincts that drove Hiei to implant his Jagan in the first place.

Speaking of the Jagan... That was what Hiei was currently trying to get his daughter in the hang of using. Both ravens were sitting cross-legged, eyes closed save the third in their foreheads, as the elder talked the toddler through searching for things or people with it. The subjects he chose got progressively harder as time went on, but Kagome seemed to relish the challenge. 

Kurama would be lying if he said he didn't find the way her nose scrunched up when she had trouble searching endearing.

The 5 year old's blue eyes glittered with excitement when she opened them, a glowing smile on her face as she exclaimed "I did it! Your friend Yuusuke is out at a park with a girl with brown hair, Kuwabara is studying with a kitten in his lap, Mom and Grandpa are at the shrine, and Aunt Hikari and Uncle Masaru are at a doctors appointment to check on my cousin - who is a boy like I told them he would be." The girl looked very smug at her last comment, a fact which both demons watching found cute.

"True. But you can use your Jagan to check, they cannot." Kurama stated while Hiei rustled his daughter's long hair playfully. "You did good. I'll have to make it harder next time."

Kagome looked forward to it. Grandpa and Aunt Hikari still looked nervous when Mom taught her miko skills, saying she's too young to learn them yet. It was satisfying to know that neither of her parents planned on handling her with kid gloves like most adults did. She was young, not stupid or helpless.

"What're we gonna learn next?"

Hiei's red eyes stared at his daughter ponderously as he hummed. Closing their Jagan and replacing their headbands he stroked his jaw. "You're still a bit young to handle a sword properly." At Kagome's affronted look he added "I'm saying that out of experience, I had a great deal of trouble handling my own at your age and usually didn't even bother using it." At that the child was mollified.

Seeing the smaller demon's conundrum Kurama cleared his throat, suggesting when he had both of their attention. "You could always bring her to Genkai's and see if Yukina could teach her some ice magic. There is a possibility both of you can use it after all."

"Who's Yukina?" 

Hiei looked down into his daughter's curious blue eyes and immediately caved "My twin sister, though she doesn't know that."

"Why not? If you're siblings you must've grown up together?" Her naive question was too sweet to let the usual tightness gripping the elder raven's heart be as painful as usual. "No. Koorime, our people, are an entirely female race that do not need partners to have children. For a male, like myself, to be born means that my mother broke the laws of our people and took a mate. The elders took me from my mother and got rid of me when I was a baby."

Kagome gasped, hands covering her mouth and eyes watering. "That's so mean! How can you throw away a baby?!" 

Hiei shrugged, not wanting to make his daughter upset enough to actually cry. "I don't know and honestly, aside from my sister and yourself I have no desire to interact with other koorime at all." Taking a deep breath the flame apparition continued "I was not born with my Jagan, like you were, I got it implanted when I was a little older than you are now so I could find Yukina. When Shigure, the one who gave it to me, asked for why I wanted it he chose an ironic punishment as payment. I could finally find my people and sister with ease thanks to the Jagan, but would be completely unable to tell them who I am in exchange."

The child's blue eyes shone with recognition, mouth opening to show small fangs in her affronted expression. "That's so mean!"

The girl's father shrugged again, smiling fondly. "That's a demon for you, most of us are mean in one way or another. It's what makes demons so poorly liked." Playing with her hair again he moved to grab the bag Midoriko gave him. "But the fox's idea has some merit. The trip to Genkai's is long, so if we want to get there before day's end we should leave now." Glancing up at the redhead's smug looking smirk the shorter demon's red eyes narrowed "Don't look so smug Kurama, you're coming with us too. Someone has to explain all this to the old woman while Kagome and I talk to my sister."

The kitsune's smile only grew. This was going to be entertaining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some sibling bonding and more of Kagome being adorable.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, cause I certainly am!


End file.
